shock
by Meiko Seijuurou
Summary: Gara-gara Neji ikutan rapat osis, Hinata terpaksa pulang dengan pemuda preman yang mengaku sebagai teman Neji. Mampukah Hinata melewati perjalanan bersama dengannya? Dan kenapa Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri? check it out / Bad summary


**Warning : ooc, typo(s), AU, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, abal, fic gaje, Author newbie**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : GaaHina**

 **Genre : romance (maybe)**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Hinata POV**

"Hinata! Kami duluan ya" teriak seorang gadis muda berambut pirang seraya menggeret gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut yang unik, berwarna sama seperti permen kapas.

"permen kapas, ya ..." gumamku lirih seraya melambai ke arah mobil Ferar i yang dikendarai Ino dan Sakura. Sebentar lagi festifal musim panas, mungkinkah aku akan berangkat bersama mereka? Atau aku akan kembali seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Aku akan kembali menjadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka.

Mengingat bahwa Ino dan Sakura punya pacar saja sudah bikin ngenes. Aduh, Hinata apa sih yang kau pikrkan? aku memukul-mukul kepalaku.

Tin ... tin..

Aku mendengar suara klakson motor dari arah belakang, aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang. Tampaklah seorang pemuda seram yang memliki rambut berwarna merah bata.

"A..ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kau, Hinta kan? Adiknya Neji?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Eh, ah, i-iya"

"Neji sedang ada rapat osis"

"Oh" ucapku. Pupus sudah harapanku bisa bersantai di rumah sore ini dengan ditemani teh dan buku-buku tua koleksi Otou-san.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengantarkan mu pulang" ucapnya datar. Mataku mulai mengamatinya, mukanya terlihat sangar dengan kedua mata yang memiliki lingkaran hitam, ada tato Ai yang bertengger manis di keningnya, rahang yang tegas, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Hinata ragu kalau pria yang mengajaknya bicara ini adalah laki-laki baik-baik.

 **End Hinata POV**

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata bimbang. Ia tak cukup yakin jika Neji akan bergauL dengan laki-laki berandalan seperti ini.

"Gaara"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap aneh pada pria yang tengah ditatapnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata sadar bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya ini tengah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naik" pemuda itu memberikan kata absolutenya.

Dengan ragu, Hinata berjalan mendekat pada pemuda yang mengaku bernama Gaara ini. Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menerima helm yang diberikan padanya. Gaara mulai menaiki motor Ducati Monster 1200 R berwarna merah kesayangannya. Memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin, kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

Gaara mulai heran ketika menyadari bahwa gadis yang tengah ia ajak pulang itu tak kunjung beranjak. Karena penasaran, Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si gadis yang tengah berdiri kaku dengan wajah melongonya.

"Cepat naik" Gaara berkata denga suara datar andalannya.

"A-ano" Hinata mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Gaara mulai kesal, cukup sudah dengan semua beban yang diberikan padanya.

"Apa!" Gaara mulai membentak gadis berambut indigo. Hinata mundur dua langkah, tak percaya bahwa pemuda itu membentaknya. Dengan takut-takut , hinata berkata, "Ak-aku belum pernah naik motor sebelumnya".

Gaara menyerengit heran. Masa iya, di zaman yang modern seperti ini ada yang belum pernah naik motor? Hello, ke mana aja lo? Gaara mulai mengenyahkan pikiran yang gak Gaara banget.

Gaara kembali turun dari motornya, dan mempersilahkan gadis dihadapannya untuk naik terlebih dulu. Hinata masih berdiri ditempat, heran melihat si panda merah yang turun dari kendaraannya. Ups, hinata sekarang malah menganggap pria menyeramkan di hadaannya dengan panda imut-imut yang biasa ia lihat di kebun binatang.

Habis sudah kesabaran Gaara pada Hinata yang ia anggap terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia tengah mempersilahkan gadis itu segera naik ke motornya. Segera saja ia melangkah ke arah si gadis dan menggendong paksa si gadis.

"Hey, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata tak terima jika ia diperlakukan sama dengan karung beras yang diangkat tanpa permisi begitu saja. "Tu-turunkan ak-aku" Hinata mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gaara sih cuek, hal seperti itu sih, gak ada apa-apanya baginya.

Gaara mendudukkan (?) Hinata dengan kasar ke motornya dan ia juga mulai menaiki si kuda besinya, menyalakan mesinya, dan tanpa aba-aba mengegas motor tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengabaikan teriakan mengingatkan Hinata yang berteriak memberi tahu bahwa ia belum menggunakan helm keselamatannya.

Nyawa Hinata serasa terbang, otaknya tak dapat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Helm terpasang apik di kepalanya –hasil pemakaian paksa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara- , jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, tak pernah ia rasakan dorongan adrenalin yang begitu kuat seperti ini.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai sederhana yang tampak begitu ramai, tulisan besar dengan warna kuning-merah yang tampak begitu norak –menurut Hinata- terpampang apik di atas kedai tersebut.

"Ichiraku ... " Hinata membaca tulisan yang ada. Buat apa sih mereka ke sini? Hinata kan mau pulang. Hinata mulai berfikiran yang iya-iya, gimana kalau pemuda tadi bohong? Gimana kalau tenyata sekarang ia tengah diculik? Disuruh jadi pelayan paksa di sini? Atau, jangan-jangan ia disuruh membeli semua yang dijual di sini, siapa tahu Gaara itu cuman tim sukses (emang ada?) kedai ini.

"Masuk"

"Aa.. i-iya" Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti si pemuda merah. "A-ano, ki-kita mau apa?" tanya Hinata begitu mereka duduk nyam di salah satu kursi yang ada di kedai tersebut.

"Makan" ucap Gaara santai, tak peduli bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapanya ini tengah ketakutan.

"Tap-tapi aku tidak lapar, Gaara-san" ucap Hinata, berharap dengan begitu Gaara akan membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Tapi aku lapar" ucap gaara cuek. Perempatan telah besarang indah di kepala Hinata, sebenarnya apa sih mau laki-laki ini?

"Ka-kalau begi-" protes Hinata terhenti ketika seorang pelayan dengan rambut coklat mendatangi meja mereka.

"Ingin pesan apa, Tuan?" si gadis coklat menebarkan senyuman manisnya.

"Seperti biasa saja, Matsuri. Untuk dua orang"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Tuan" ucap gadis yang baru Hinata ketahui bernama Matsuri. Dari ujung matanya, Hinata dapat melihat Matsuri mengedipkan matanya pada Gaara. Mata hinata melirik ke arah Gaara, penasaran akan respon si pria merah.

Hinata kecewa, ternyata si panda merah tengah sibuk bermain game Pokopang, tak peduli akan keadaan sekitar yang riuh. Hinata canggung, tak tau haraus bagaimana ataupun bicara apa. Lagipula, Hinata tak yakin jika laki-laki ini akan meresponnya.

Harusnya hinata membawa Iphonenya, sekarang Hinata menyesal tidak membawa Iphone putih miliknya. Klo tau gini kan, Hinata bisa aja nelfon Ino dan Sakura, lalu menangis memohon untuk di ajak jalan bersama. Menyesal telah menolak tawaran Ino dan Sakura.

Kecanggungan terhenti ketika Matsuri datang sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramen berukuran sedang dan dua cangkir kopi hitam. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tak suka, ia benci minuman pahit. Tapi ia tak berani menolak, takut-takut ia dijadikan rempeyek –makanan khas Indonesia yang pernah ia cicipi ketika Tenten membawanya sebagai oleh-oleh–.

Hinata memang terbiasa makan dalam diam. Tapi, untuk kali ini, ia merasa tak nyaman. Bagaiman tidak? Sekarang si panda merah tengah menatapnya tanpa kedip, terlihat kesal akan lamanya kecepatan Hinata dalam menghabiskan ramennya.

"Cepat habiskan!" Gaara tak peduli jika gadis dihadapnnya ini tak nyaman. Ia cukup diminta untuk memberi si gadis makanan lalu membawanya pulang ke mansion Hyuuga, lalu ia akan kembali pulang ke apartermenya dan menghabiskan malam dengan Game baru yang ia dapatkan dari Neji.

Sekarang Gaara merasa benar-benar bosan, rasanya ingin bermain game dengan Iphone hitam miliknya. Tapi batrainya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Karena tak ada objek menarik di kedai ini, akhirnya Gaara hanya menatap gadis mungil di depannya. Well, ia tak sadar jika si gadis merasa takut akan tatapannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata menghabisakan ramennya. Tak peduli jika ia tengah melupakan tata krama makan yang biasa dianutnya, yang penting ia bisa cepat-cepat pulang. Mengabaikan tatapan mata Gaara dan kopi hitamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucapnya pelan. Gaara meliriknya, kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan pergi keluar kedai dengan Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Mau ku gendong?" Gaara bertanya begitu mereka sampai ke tempat dimana Gaara memarkirkan motornya.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri". Hinata menudukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang kini tengah memerah seperti tomat.

Hinata memeluk pinggang Gaara, tak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hinata juga tak peduli, apa pendapat Gaara akan dirinya. Prioritas Hinata saat ini hanya satu, mengamankan nyawanya.

Seperti buta akan keadaan, Gaara malah memacu si kuda besi kesayangannya. Hinata makin mengencangkan pelukannya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis, takut akan terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Seringai sadis terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Gaara begitu menyadari si gadis mulai merasa ketakutan. Ia merasa begitu senang dapat mengerjai adik kesayangan si sadako –Neji- yang hobi memerintah ini itu padanya. Membalas Neji lewat adiknya tak masalahkan? Toh, ia tidak akan membunuhnya. Dengan senang hati Gaara mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

Hinata makin memeluk Gaara erat, matanya tertutup rapat, mulunya komat-kamit membacakan doa pada kami-sama. Tak peduli dadanya yang sesak karena terapit, Hinata saja hampir lupa bagaimana cara untuk menarik napas.

Gaara menghentikan motornya tepat di gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Cukup heran, karena Hinata tak kunjung turun.

"Oii, turun" ucapnya tanpa perasaan. Hinata masih bergeming, seolah mengabaikan Gaara.

"Menikmati pelukannya, hm?" Gaara berkata menggoda. Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Hinata tersedar kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan tergesa-gesa turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helm yang digunakannya pada Gaara.

"A-ano, terima kasih telah mengantarkan ku pulang" Hinata membungkukan badannya tanda terima kasih pada sang pemuda. Gaara hanya mengangguk santai sebagai responnya.

"Um ... aku harus mengganti berapa?" tanya Hinata pada Gaara.

Alis Garaa terangkat (di sini Gaara punya alis, soalnya aneh bayangin dia gak punya alis) merasa sedikit terhina, memamangnya dia tukang ojek?

Merasa jika Gaara salah paham akan maksud perkataanya, Hinata kembalii bersuara "Un-untuk ramenya" Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya, berusaha menenangkan Gaara.

"Tidak usah dibayar"

"Ta-tapi, aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Ak-aku akan menggantinya" Hinata tetap keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Gaara enteng. Otaknya mulai berfikir bagaimana cara gadis di depannya membayar semangkuk ramen? Dengan uang? Gaara punya banyak yang seperti itu. Dengan ciuman? Hell,no. Gaara tak mau mencari masalah pada Neji, bukan karena takut akan nyawanya terancam. Masalahnya dia selalu membeli Game lewat Neji, karna malas berurusan dengan Temari.

"Kau bisa menggantinya saat festifal nanti".

"Aa, wakata"

"Boleh minta nomor hp mu?"

"Un-untuk apa?" Hinta menegguk air lurnya sendiri.

"Untuk menghubungi mu"

"I-iya aka tahu, tapi untuk apa?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Gaara, kesal dengan sifat defensif si gadis. Memangnya apa susahnya sih memberihan nomor _Handphone_? Sabar Gaara, ingat dia adiknya Neji Hyuuga.

"Untuk memberi tahumu soal rencana festifal"

"Aa, um ... baiklah." Hinata mengelurkan pena dan selembar kertas, kemudian menuliskan nomornya dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidurnya begitu ia mendengar Iphonenya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?" suaranya mengalun merdu.

"Ini aku ..." Hinata bergetar begitu mendengar suara dari sebrang sana.

"Gaara-san? Ada apa?"

"Hanya memeriksa, apakah kau memberikan nomor aslimu atau tidak"

"Ten-tentu sa ..." kalimat Hinata terputus begitu mendengar suara pemutusan sambungan telfon. Keningnya mengerut, heran dengan kelakuan senpainya itu.

Sementara itu, Gaara hanya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Temari saja heran melihat adiknya itu tersenyum sambil memandang layar Iphonenya. Ia yakin kalau adiknya itu tengah sakit.

Gaara mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh Temari dan Kankurou, yang penting saat festifal kelak ia akan berangkat bersama saja, si Naruto mengatai ia jomblo karena keseringan main Pokopang

END

Omake

"Hinataaaa ..." suara nyaring yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut kuning membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas X.1 menoleh ke arahnya.

"O-ohayou Ino-chan"

"Ap-apa yang terjadi kemarin Hinata?" ucap Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hinata.

"Me-mamangnya apa yang terjadi Ino-chan?"

"Aku dan Sakura melihatmu pulang bersama Gaara senpai. Ak-aku benar-benar tak menyangka" ucap Ino yang mulai tertular gagapnya Hinata.

"Memanggnya kenapa?" Hinata heran melihat sikap Ino yang terlalu histeris.

"Gaara-senpai itu popuer, tahu"

"Terus kalau dia populer kenapa" ucah Hinata yang makin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran sahabatnya.

"Ya, karena dia populer itu Hinata, dia jadi susah didekati"

"Benarkah? Kemarin dia mengajakku makan. Aku rasa tidak sesusah itu Ino-chan" Hinata tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Aa, dia juga mengajakku ke festifal, jadi aku rasa dia tidak begitu susah. Um, aku harus mengatarkan buku ke ruang guru dulu Ino-chan. Ja na" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tanganya. Tinggalah Ino yang mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

Batin Hinata berteriak gembira, ia akan berangkat ke festifal dengan Gaara senpai. Ino dan Sakura pasti akan berhenti mengatainya jomblo. Akhirnya ia bisa mengakhiri gelar 'selamanya obat nyamuk' yang desematkan padanya.

Hinatapun melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung lutur sepanjang jalan ia pergi menuju ke ruang guru. Mengabaikan semua orang yang terpesona akan senyuman manisnya.

Aaaa... akhirnya kelar juga XD fic pertama nyawww

Gimana? Jelek ya? Hehe.. harap maklum, masih newbie. Kalau ada yang salah tolong diberi tahu nyaawww =^.^=

Buat senpai-senpai mau memberikan masukan, monggo-monggo *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Meiko tahu kok kalau ceritanya jelek, EYDnya gak sesuai, terus typonya banyak. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya yaa XD

Ups, satu lagi nyaww

Jangan lupa Review yaaaa *tebar permen"


End file.
